Lily, I Shrunk The Marauders
by WhosYourCaitie
Summary: A group of shrunken Marauders put under Lily Evans care? Could life possibly get any worse? What hell willcould come from this? [Humor and maybe a bit of romace? and Sarcasm!] better than summary! R&R PLZ
1. Finding Out

'Lily, I shrunk the Marauders.'

Chapter one: Finding out.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Harry Potter, if we did, that would make us J.K Rowling, and since we're not her, we don't own Harry Potter.

A young red headed 6th year girl was working alone on her potions, in the deserted classroom, when she heard a strange bustling commotion behind her. She turned around, unsure of what she was going to find, would it be the Marauders trying to scare her again? When the person actually walked through the door, she was surprised to see Severus Snape, a good friend of hers, walking in with a big brown box, which was making strange noises.

Lily gave Severus a strange look and said "Severus, whatever is in that box better not be small, playful and barking. I told you I didn't want any puppies!"

Before Severus could reply to her, she heard a strange yet familiar voice say "Puppies? Can you believe that, she thinks we are puppies! Do we look like puppies?"

"Erh, Severus, what was that?" she asked in confusion, staring at the box.

"Well, erh, you see Lily, I was on my way to deliver the shrinking potion you asked for, when guess who I ran into[by this time Lily already had an idea. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. One of them decided it would be funny to trip me, and I lost grip of the potion, and the next thing I knew the potion was everywhere, and the Marauders were NO where to be found, or so I thought." Severus explained

"But, really you shrank them?" she stated more of a rhetorical question than not.

"Yes, well no, they bloody shrank themselves! And I wasn't sure what to do, and since I was already on my way top see you I thought you could help?" Severus asked with a small please help me expression on his face.

Lily gave him an odd look and perred into the brown box, seeing four disgruntled young men, glaring back up at them. James saw Lily and his expression quickly changed to a smirk.

"Hello there, this my dear licorice wand Lily, is the only, and I repeat only time you will be able to call me small."

Remus, Sirius and Peter fell to the bottom of the box in a fit of laughter at his last remark.

She gave him an 'as if, only in your dreams look' and smirked while picking him up by the shoulders and saying really loudly "Well if it isn't the one and only, the dashingly good looking James Potter himself, and oh so small!"

He glared at her, but then realized what she had said and smirked. "So, you think I am dashingly good looking?, I knew it Sugar Quill!" He shot back at her tauntingly.

Lily looking extremely annoyed yet, humored shook her head at James and dropped him in the box. "Oh, yes 'Sugar Quill'" she replied smirking while quoting him.

"So what do we do now?" Severus ask Lily.

"Well lets take it to Dumbledore and see, of course." Lily stated.

Before they walked out of the deserted classroom, Lily looked into the box and whispered "Don't make a sound, or move at all. Pretend you are Ken Barbie dolls, until we get to Dumbledores office!"

They all had mumbled and complained about it, until finally they agreed to do it. Severus and Lily made their way to the headmasters office, and said "Cherry Bombs" to get in.

"Hello Lily, Severus, what brings you two to my office today?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye, "and whats in the box?"

The two of them jumped into the story of what happened and Dumbledore patiently listened. When they were done, Dumledore looked at them both, and in a serious tone said "One of you is going to have to take care of the four of them until they are back to normal size, meaning they will have to sleep in the same dorm as you, and you will have to take them to all their classes so they don't fall behind in their studies. NO on else is to know about this. I will inform the professors, and spread the word that all four are in the infirmary with no visitation privileges. Which of you would like to do take care of them?"

Lily and Snape looked at each other and before Lily could say anything Severus said "Not I, its against the rules to be in a different house."

Lily shot Severus a s dirty look, how dare he try to put them on her hands? "Yeah, well it is against the rules for boys to be in the girls dormitory to!" She shot at both of them.

"Well, you both make very good points, and both rules could be bent a bit, but I think it would be best, and easier for you, Lily, to take care of them." She shook her head and mouthed no to him. "I mean you are in the same house as them, and have the same classes as them so it would just be easier!" Dumbledore said

"Fiiiinnnneeee." Lily mumbled, with a very unhappy look upon her face. "What about their clothes and them taking showers and stuff?"

Dumbledore thought for a second, then looked at her and replied "Shrink their clothes, and let them bathe in the sinks."

"Erh, okay then sir." Lily replied, with a look of disgust upon her face.

Sirius looked up and said, "Aww, don't look so disgusted 'licorice wand Lily'."

"Behave for Lily boys, and you are all dismissed." Dumbledore said smirking at the six of them.

"Hey why wouldn't we behave and follow the rules?" Sirius asked.

Ignoring Sirius, Lily and Severus walked out of the Headmasters office and into the stairs with the box in their hands. Lily turned and looked at Severus and glared, "Why'd you go and do that?" she asked.

Severus turned and looked at her with a look like 'are you stupid, or is stupid written on my forehead' and said "Lily, I shrunk the Marauders!" in a duh tone.

**Closing remarks: **That's the end of chapter one, I hope you all like it. My sister and I came up with this cute idea and decided to go with it. Tell us what you think, so we know if we should add more or stop while we are ahead. More to come soon! - C & K.


	2. The Perfect Hiding Spot

'**Lily, I shrunk the Marauders!'**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**A/N: **_R&R and tell us what you think! Its what motivates us to write more, and it's the only way we get better!_

**Chapter Two: The Perfect Hiding Spot**

**[Recap: **Severus turned and looked at her with a look like 'are you stupid, or is stupid written on my forehead' and said "Lily, I shrunk the Marauders!" in a duh tone.

Lily shot a look of disgust at Severus, and then turned and stomped away, with the box of boys in hand. Severus looked a bit hurt, but he couldn't have possibly taken them in after shrinking them, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter would have killed him. Not like they weren't going to once they got to being back to normal, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad, since they are with Lily. Severus then walked away to the Slytherin Dorms.

As Lily was stomping away, she heard voices, and forgetting she had a box of boys in hand, she jumped. Which in turn caused the boys in the box to be thrown around.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! We aren't toys you can throw around!" Sirius yelped.

"Well, its not my fault that you guys scared me by talking." Lily shot at them.

"Oh so now we aren't allowed to talk either?" James asked, "This is just grand, you can't stop us from talking my dear Lily."

"Ha!" Lily scoffed, "I could make you all stop talking if I wanted to." she mumbled the last part.

"Well, we are all a bit hungry Lily, don't you remember right before we were shrunk it was time for dinner." Sirius stated.

Lily's stomach growled and she let out a sigh and said "Oh yeah. I forgot, I was so caught up in this I forgot about eating. I'll go to the Great Hall and get some food for us all!"

Lily made her way to the great hall, and saw that it was almost empty. She hurried to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. She started eating a little so it wouldn't look suspicious, and she got some food when no one was looking and hid it. She then got up and left to go to her dorm. As she walked into the Gryffindor common room, she was stopped by a fellow 5th year girl, she was blonde haired with hazel eyes about Lily's height.

"Hey Lily!" she said smiling, "I haven't seen your tail anywhere around here, where could they be?"

"Hello Isabella!" Lily greeted her with a hug and a smile. "I, uh, haven't seen them either."

"Oh well, I just wanted to see the girls in the corner over their scoffing and glaring at you, while James had puppy eyes for you!" she giggled. "Anyway what's in the box?"

"That isn't too much fun for me! They always give me a hard time, and can we stop talking about them for now!" She pleaded.

"Sure, but--" Isabella was cut off by Sirius.

"No, keep talking about James and Lily!" he said while laughing.

Isabella jumped back, "What the heck was that Lily? It came from the box, I heard it, and it sounded like Sirius!"

'Great, now either I have to tell her, or she will think I am a lair and am hiding something from her.' Lily thought.

"Shhhh Iz, follow me and I'll let you in on what's going on." Lily answered her.

Her friend looked at her with an odd expression, but nodded and followed her to the girls stairs.

"Oh crap how is this going to work?" she asked herself. "Boy cant go into the girls dormitory."

Isabella gave her a funny look, and looked at the box knowingly. "Does Dumbledore know?"

Lily nodded at her friend.

"Well then we should be able to go up right?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances you know?"

Isabella nodded at her, and as they were about to step up the first step, they were stopped by the the girls that were sitting in the corner.

"So Lily, where can we find James at this hour? He didn't even show up to dinner, nor did we see you. So what's going on?" The girl in the middle asked snottily and glaring at Lily.

Lily looked at her, and shook her head. "You have it all wrong. I was in the potions classroom, finishing a potion, and went to dinner late. Where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are, I couldn't tell you. Though I think I over heard the Professors say they were in the Hospital Wing with no visitors."

The girls looked at her in disbelief and scoffed, "Yeah, because we can sure believe you!" and walked away.

To Lily's relief they made it up the stairs without the slide and stuff popping up. Lily went into their dorm, checked to make sure none of the others were in there, and sat the box down of her bed. Isabella walked past her bed to Lily's bed, and said "So, you care to tell me what's going on?"

Lily looked at her desperately, and started to confide in her best friend. "Iz, I was finishing my potions as you know, and Severus was helping me. He was bringing me the shrinking potion I had asked for, when these idiots" she opened the box to show her friend, who was then wide eyed and had a shocking look on her face. "tripped him and he fell, as did the potion, which fell all over them, and shrunk them. Good thing it didn't shrink Sev. too. Anyway he brought them in to me in a box, we went to Dumbledore, and long story short, in the end Dumbledore put me in charge of taking care of them, and looking after them and stuff. I am supposed to start a rumor they are in the Hospital Wing with no visitors. No one is suppose to know, so this has to be between you, Sev. And me."

Isabella just looked at Lily for a minute. "So you mean these guys" she pointed at them. "have to stay in our dorm, until they are back to normal?"

"Exactly." Lily answered.

"OI! We aren't just 'these guys' we all have names you know. And hey we aren't that bad!" Sirius said with a big grin on his face.

The girls looked down at them and scoffed, looked at each other and shook their heads. Each knew what the other was thinking. 'This is going to be one, interesting, yet horrifying experience.'

"And besides, it's not like we asked to be shrunk and be put with you Lils!" James shot at her.

"we're starving!" Peter whined. And then an echo of 'yeahs' were heard.

"Well before I let you all eat lets go over some rules." Lily said.

The boys looked at her, with frowns on their face, but knew if they argued it would just be longer until they ate.

"Fine." James snorted.

"First of all, I am putting a silence charm around our beds, which includes the box." She said pointing at her and Isabella's beds, as she put the spell around the beds. "No going through anything in the girls dorm. In fact don't leave your box unless you have permission! And if you have to use the bathroom, let me or Isabella know! NO, talking to any of the other girls, and don't let anyone else know you are shrunk, we will all get into trouble! Agreed?" She looked at the boys.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all just shook their heads yes so they could eat. Lily pulled the bag of food out of her robes, and shrunk it to their size so they could eat it, she handed it to them. As they were eating Isabella made a good point.

"As for their clothes and pillows and blankets?" she asked Lily.

"Yeah, Izzy here makes a good point!" said Sirius with his mouth full and smiling. Izzy couldn't help but blush and stifle a giggle.

"Oh crap!, I totally forgot. Uhh, when everyone goes to sleep we will run up to the boys dorm and get their clothes. For now I will do a spell to give them blankets and pillows." Lily replied.

She soon had shrunk the pillows and blankets she had created and made their bed for them in the box. "There you guys go, do uh, do any of you need to uh, uhmm, use the bathroom before I go to bed?"

Four hands went into the air and she took them to the bathroom with her. She put them each in a stall and waited for them to be done.

She set them on the sink to wash their hands when they were done. 'Boy, this is just totally awkward' she thought. She took the boys back to the box and had Izzy watch them while she changed. You never could know what boys might do.

"Thank Merlin it's the weekend!" she said to them as she headed into the bathroom.

When she was done changing she went back to her bed and plopped down. She waited for Izzy to get done changing and then when they thought the boys were in their own world started talking amongst themselves.

It was getting late so they separated and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Morning:**

Lily woke up to it being too quiet. Normally she would still be sleeping but under these circumstances, she jumped up and looked at the box. The boys were gone. She looked over to see if Izzy was up. She was gone too. 'What in the world she thought?' Then she looked over at the clock, its breakfast time, maybe she took them to breakfast. So Lily hurriedly got dressed and went to breakfast. She sat down next to Izzy and looked at her with a pleading face. Izzy knew what she was worried about and smiled pointing at her lap.

"Sorry Lils, I didn't want to wake you. You had a stressful day yesterday." Izzy said in-between her biting her pancakes.

Lily nodded relieved, and got her own plate and started eating.

After everyone had finished eating their breakfast, Lily and Izzy had carried the guys up to their dorm, to plan on what they wanted to do this afternoon. Lily plopped down on her bed next to Izzy, after putting the boys in the box.

Lily and Izzy had went over to Izzy's bed and sat talking, away from the boys, hoping they wouldn't be able to hear them. While talking they were reading magazines for beauty tips, and horoscopes and whatnot.

When Remus gave the all clear the boys got out of the box as fast as they could. Which ended up horrible and Remus having to use 'Wingardium Leviousa' (sp?) to levitate James, Sirius and Peter out of the box. Then one of them had to levitate him out of the box. The girls were unaware of the levitating boys, due to being caught up in girl talk and magazines. They scuttled down the night stand, to the door. When they got to the door they put the invisibility cloak on. [Which James had on him like always when he was shrunk, also the marauders map. The opened the door and went down the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady, out the door, and stopped by a suit of armor. James pulled out the marauders map, checked the Gryffindor girls dormitory to make sure Lily and Izzy were still there, and to see if they could find Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

"Tell me again, please, why we are looking for Mrs. Norris?" Remus asked Peter.

"Well you all asked me what I wanted to do, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I want to ride Mrs. Norris around the school. I mean its like being on a wild tiger, but it being a wild cat in Hogwarts! Almost the same!" Peter answered.

"Right then, sounds fun I guess." Remus replied.

"Ah hah!" James screamed, making the other three jump in surprise.

"What?!" asked Peter almost having a 'heart attack'.

"I found Mrs. Norris, Duh!" James said in a 'are you stupid?' tone.

"Oh. Well lets hop to!" Sirius said. "We don't want to get caught by your precious Lily."

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed, and they took off running.

"Remember, we are under the invisibility cloak?" Remus stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh yeah." was chorused by the other three.

They headed to where Mrs. Norris's footprints on the map were.

When they finally found her, they had a hard time getting onto her back without her attacking them. They finally managed and James tucked his wand, map and cloak inside his jacket, and off the cat ran trying to get them off of her back. The boys held on tight as she ran and were laughing really hard.

"Wow this is bloody fun!" exclaimed Sirius, throwing a super quick thumbs up to Peter. He smiled back at Sirius.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The girls looked at the door and floor when it opened, no one was there, and they didn't see little men running, so they got a bit suspicious. Turning back to their horoscopes for a moment before Lily had realized how quiet it was.

"Izzy, it's a bit quiet, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, a bit too quiet." She answered.

Both girls then jumped off the bed and over to Lily's nightstand where the box was. There was no sign on any of the four boys, but there was a small note Lily had to enlarge to read.

_Lily and Izzy,_

_Don't worry for we wont let anyone see us, and we shall be back soon. This is just incase we aren't back from riding Mrs. Norris, before you find out we are gone. Don't worry too much! & don't tell James, Sirius and Peter I left a note for you. I just didn't want you to worry too much, and you being a good friend of mine, well you get it._

_-Remus_

"Riding Mrs. Norris?" Lily asked in disbelief straring at her friend. "Oh my Merlin! They could get hurt. Like seriously. What if one falls off or gets thrown against a wall?"

Izzy looked a bit amused by her friends worrying. "Don't worry Lils, they know what they are doing, and all we have to do to find them is track down Mrs. Norris, before one does get hurt."

Lily gave her a worried glance and dashed for the door. Izzy was right behind her, and they ran down the stairs and past the annoying group of girls who were obsessed with the Marauders, to the portrait of the fat lady and out the door. They stopped in case a Professors was around who would yell at them for running. They searched every nook and cranny around them, as they walked in search of the cat. They were walking by a moving staircase when out of the blue someone called for Lily.

"Lily!" Severus shouted. He ran up to her and Izzy. "Hi Isabella!"

"Hey Severus." Izzy replied.

"Good, Sev now you can help us find them!" Lily said without a hi, and dragging him by the arm.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Severus asked confused.

"James, Sirius, Remus and Peter! Duh, Sev. They got out and are riding Mrs. Norris!" Lily stated.

"Oh, well that doesn't sound good, but sounds fun! Anyway sorry about getting them put into your hands for care, Lil." Severus replied.

"Okay, well show your sorry and help us find them before someone gets hurt or sees them!"

They continued searching and finally they saw Mrs. Norris run by and heard faint yells of 'Faster!' and 'Whoo hoo' and what not. The three of them started chasing the cat. They had chased the cat all over Hogwarts inside, earning them funny looks from quite a lot of students. They then finally stopped running when they ran into Filch.

"Oh crap!" Lily whispered, as she 'fell to the ground' next to Mrs. Norris, knocking the boys off as she did so. Then she got up and screamed run, before Filch could punish them. He was running after them, to give them detentions, but they lost him when the staircases switched. Severus, Isabella and Lily still chasing the Marauders who were trying to get away. They had a head start and for some reason had gotten to be far ahead of them. They soon lost sight of them, but figured they headed to their box. They said their good byes to Snape and headed into the common room and before they go to the stairs were stopped by those girls again.

"Why are you in such a rush? We saw you run out of here like a broom in the whomping willow, and now you come running back." The girl from the night before said.

"We had to meet with a professor, and are trying to get back to what we were doing." said Izzy before Lily could reply. Lily looked at her and smiled as a thank you. Out of breath they pushed their way past the group of girls and went to their dorm. Lily looked at her bed and saw crayons and paper on it. When did that get there?

* * *

**After the Marauders had lost Lily, Izzy, Snape:**

They had made their way to the girls dorm, and went their separate ways to hide. Remus had summoned a box of crayons, and paper to Lily's bed so he could color. While Peter had somehow gotten into Lily's snow glob of a cactus, and was playing 'jungle', hanging off the cactus like a monkey. Where as Sirius has disappeared into one of her nightstand drawers which was half open, and James to the bathroom under the sink.

_**(what each was doing, it may get a bit confusing here, but this is all at the same time.)**_

Remus was coloring pictures of Lily and James holding hands, and kissing. Also of Izzy and Sirius making googily eyes at each other. His third drawing was of him beating up the moon. He was drawing Peter when he had heard Lily and Izzy coming up the stairs, he hid in the crayon box.

Peter had been playing jungle on what he thought was a plastic cactus, but it ended up being a real one. He was hanging off it like a monkey and scratching his armpits. He had look diagonally to see Remus hiding.

Sirius had No idea what was going on as he had just realized he now had the power to burn James anytime he wanted. He was in Lily Evans underwear drawer! He could see all of her undies!

James on the other hand had found what he thought to be mini rockets in the dark. So he had laid them all out one by one and enchanted them to fly around, in the same direction as him. When he saw the coast was clear he hopped on one and made them all fly out of the cabinet and into the girls dormitory.

Lily had walked in to see the crayons on her bed, she and Izzy walked over to them and saw the pictures. She scoffed, and before she could see the one of Izzy and Sirius, Izzy had taken it and folded it up and stuffed it into her robes, blushing.

Izzy sat on her bed thinking of where they could be and Lily on hers. Lily had picked up what she thought to be a crayon out of the box, and tried to color. It wasn't showing up, so she pressed harder, and then had heard a scream. She jumped up thinking she had sat on them, and the "crayon" had flown out of her hands. As this was going on she had looked down to see Sirius in her underwear drawer holding up a pair of her undies, about to hop out. She had dashed to get Sirius out of her underwear when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Peter in her snow globe, which she had knocked over. With all of the marauders screaming she turned to her friend with a desperate look in her eyes.

Izzy just laughed and pointed behind her. She was shocked, she saw James Potter riding on tampons like they were brooms. He had caught Remus and put him onto one of his 'rockets' and was heading for Sirius who still had her underwear. Peter had gotten out of the snow globe and hopped onto one too, and they had all headed out the door on flying tampons.

"Do you like my rockets?" James asked the three boys.

"Haha yeah, where did you get these things?" Sirius asked.

"Under the girls sink!" James said proudly, "I had enchanted them to fly too!"

Remus shook his head at the two of them and was about to tell them they weren't rockets when he saw Lily and Izzy flying down the stairs, and saw that they themselves were heading out the portrait.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, My sister told me to end it there so I did. Review and tell us what you think! it's the only way we can get better! Anyway I had fun and a lot of distractions while writing this! Review and it gives me more motive to write! Anyhoo let me know whatcha think! - Caitie & Krista


End file.
